The World of Tinies
by kittylex34
Summary: Two blondes get lost one day and run into two humans. The humans' lives are turned upside down by these tiny people
1. Prologue

There were wanderers around a garden. The owners of the garden should be able to see them. You see, these wanderers live in a village that is no larger than my shoe.

There are two wanders. They are both blonde but have a few differences. One is taller and has short blonde hair with a piece sticking up. His eyes are the color of an afternoon sky. The other blonde is much smaller than his brother. His hair is long and he also has a piece that sticks up from his head but it hangs low in his face. His eyes are a bright violet color.

"We're lost, aren't we Al?" the smaller blonde, Matthew, asked.

"We are not lost!" the taller one, Alfred, answered. "We just can't find the path that we were on."

"We're lost."

Matthew looked around, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. _We are going in a circle. We passed that tree three times. _

"Al, I think that we should stop and try to ask directions back to the village."

"Who are we going to ask!"

_*THUMP* THUMP*_

"Al!" They both looked up when they felt a shadow fall over them. They scurried back into a "tree". A big boot settled in the spot that they were just in.

"FROG!" A voice came from way above them. They looked up but couldn't see anything because the person was really tall.

"I think that's a human," Matthew whispered.

"Why are you whispering? It's not like that person could hear us," Alfred said.

They both looked up when the thumping started again. This time a person much taller than the other came around.

"What are you screaming for?"

* * *

><p>Arthur turned around and stared into his brother's chest. "I told you time and time again to kill those rats!"<p>

Arthur was not very tall. He had shaggy blonde hair and had two bushy eyebrows. His eyes are a green color that matched the color of his shirt, which feels like nature is looking at you in the eyes. He was known as a one girl type of boy, that is until THEY get tired of him or Francis starts to date them. He was born in England but lost his parents in a plane crash. He was adopted by Francis' family.

Francis looked down to see small tracks in the dirt of their garden. "I did kill the rats," he stated.

Francis was taller than his brother. His hair is longer and wavier than his brother's. His eye color is blue. But it's a calm blue, a blue that will get you lost the minute you look into his eyes. He was born in France and has loved his whole life there. He was a playboy that will change girlfriends almost every week. His parents decided to send him and Arthur to America where they are to learn of different cultures.

"Then what is making those tracks?"

Francis shrugged and bent down. Looking under a very pretty rose, he spotted two pairs of eyes staring at him. On further inspection, it appeared to be two little people trying to hide themselves in the stem of the flower. He reached his index finger and touched them. They were trembling and they looked scared.

"Frog, what are you-"

"Come and take a look at the 'rats'," Francis said.

Arthur bent down and looked at where his brother was pointing. His eyes widened when he saw what's been making the tracks. Two little blondes were huddled next to each other, scurrying away from Francis' wandering finger.

"Would you stop that?" Arthur said. His eyes softened when he saw the two people. "You're scaring them."

Francis stopped what he was doing and pulled away. The two blondes relaxed when they didn't see a huge finger in front of them. Arthur reached out and scooped them up into his hands. Standing up, he turned around and headed back into the house. Francis stayed and fixed the tracks that their little guests made.

* * *

><p>"Al, I'm scared."<p>

Alfred hugged his brother close. He looked around the room they were in. He felt even smaller than he knows he was. His brother was shaking with fear. They weren't supposed to talk to humans because humans might kill them; they are too small to be noticed.

"Who are you?"

Alfred looked up and shrieked. Arthur rubbed his forehead. "Please, I don't want to hurt you."

"That's what they all say," came a tiny voice. He focused more clearly on the blondes. "They just say that and then they tried to kill us when we least expect it." The blonde that was talking was trying very hard not to cry. "You don't know how many times me and my brother had to run from you humans."

Arthur just stared hard. "What's your name?"

"Alfred."

Arthur took a minute glance at the other. "I am Matthew," he stated, peeking out from around his brother's arms.

"Arthur." Francis came back, wiping the soil off on a hand cloth. "That's my brother Francis."

"All tracks have been cleaned and the garden back to its perfection."

"WHAT! You've been clearing our tracks!" Alfred shouted. "You're the reason me and my brother are lost in the first place!"

"Sorry." Both humans looked guilty for a second. Alfred and Matthew looked at each other and then at them. Matthew started to move forward, inching towards the humans and the edge of the table. Alfred had to hold the back of his shirt to stop him from going any further.

"Don't feel guilty," Matthew started. "We can find our way back to the village if you direct us to the forest."

"Well, I could take you there," Francis said.

"Master Francis, your date has arrived."

"Never mind," he answered, rushing out the door before Arthur can yell at him to be home before a certain time.

Arthur sighed and turned to the little people. "I will take you to the forest but are you sure you'll be able to find your way to your village from there?"

They both nodded. They looked around for a bit until they stared at Arthur. They raised their arms up high and said one word. "Up."

* * *

><p>Alfred rode on Arthur's left shoulder, holding tightly to his ear. Matthew was on the other shoulder, hand gripping the fabric of the collar of Arthur's shirt.<p>

"We're here!" Alfred said, sliding down Arthur's arm.

"Al!" Matthew said, looking very scared for his brother.

Arthur picked his hand up, palm out, for Matthew to use. Matthew jumped onto the hand that was being offered to him. Arthur then bent down and let Matthew off to meet up with his brother.

"I don't see it."

"You can't because it is hidden," Matthew answered.

Arthur stared hard at the place where Alfred disappeared to. _Maybe it's in that bush,_ he thought.

"Thank you very much for helping us get back. We could find our way from here," Matthews said, bowing his head to show his thanks.

"No problem."

After that, Arthur went back to his house to wait for Francis to get back from his date with Katrina. Matthew and Alfred followed the path that they could see back to their village and worried mother.


	2. Bear Meets Bird

In a village, a tiny house at the edge of the little town, a family was having a discussion.

"Where were you two?" Ana asked, pacing in her living room.

Ana was a brown haired female and the founder of the village. She was also the mother of Alfred and Matthew. She found them alone by the edge of the forest, scared and trembling. Her eyes are the color of the rainbow; they change color in different settings or emotions. Right now, they are the color of fire,, red-orange.

Matthew and Alfred were sitting in front of Ana, shaking in fear.

"We got lost," Alfred said.

"Lost!" Ana stopped pacing the living room and faced them. "How did you get lost!"

"We were walking in a garden-" Matthew started.

"The humans' garden?" Ana interrupted.

"Yes," Matthew whispered.

"You two are GROUNDED!"

* * *

><p>"Mattie?" Ana called from the kitchen.<p>

"Yes?" Matthew walked to the kitchen.

"Can you go to Kuma and get some herbs?" Ana asked. "I give you permission to go but you have to come right back. Got it?"

"Sure," Matthew answered, taking the sling that was being offered.

Kumajiro is a polar bear who knows of the little people. He specializes in making herbs and healing. He was white and soft-spoken. Sometimes he forgets who people are but he knows enough to still give people herbs. He was not of average height for a polar bear but to the little he was huge. He lives in the outskirts of the village, in some bushes.

Matthew walked up to the area of bushes that Kumajiro lives in and ruffled the leaves. Stepping back, he watched as a black nose popped out. It moved around until a huge head came out.

"Who?"

"Matthew." The little people know of the bear's forgetfulness, so they politely answer with the common question with their name. "I am here for some herbs," Matthew said, holding up the sling to be filled.

"Okay." Kumajiro went back into his little bush and Matthew heard some rustling. "Here."

"Thank you." Matthew threw the sling full of herbs over his head and turned around. He walked to the path that he took.

* * *

><p>"Bruder, where are you going?" a German asked.<p>

His name was Ludwig and he was big for his age. He has blond, slicked back hair and blue eyes. When he stands, he looks like a military man. He took the burnt of his father's teachings than his brother. That is why people often mistake him for his father; they are both the same in almost every way. He is taller than his OLDER brother.

"I am going to visit Francis," a sliver haired man answered.

His name was Gilbert. He has blood-red eyes and silver hair. He likes to talk about himself and he usually calls himself awesome. He has pale skin and sometimes people mistake him for the devil or call him a monster. Gilbert is smaller than his younger brother and people always mistake him of being the younger brother. He and his brother, Ludwig, call each other West and East.

"Be careful," Ludwig said, from the kitchen where he was making dinner for his friends that were coming over.

Gilbert saluted and marched out of the house. A few moments later, he was rolling down a small incline. He landed with a loud thump. A few minutes passed until he sat up and opened one eye. Feeling something feathery land on his knee he looked down and saw a tiny person looking up at him, concerned violet eyes staring into his eyes.

"Hello," the tiny person said. "Are you okay?"

"Uh." Gilbert shook his head, thinking that he was seeing things but the person stayed there. "I'm fine."

"That's good." The tiny person took a few steps back, holding a tiny sling to his chest. "My name is Matthew."

"Gilbert the Awesome."

"Bye. Hope you get to where you are going." Matthew turned around and walked to the path that Gilbert just noticed was there.

"Right."

* * *

><p>Arthur was sulking around the living room. Francis was cleaning the room for his friends, Gilbert and Antonio, a Spanish boy who is an airhead.<p>

"Arthur, would you stop being a baby and, either help me or leave the room."

"I don't want to." Arthur sunk deeper into the couch.

"Get over her. She never liked you," Francis said, leaning on the broom he was using. "It was not my fault this time. I am still dating Katrina, but she went to visit her little island of Maldives."

Arthur got up and moved to the stairs when the door bell rang. And rang, and rang. After the forth ring, Arthur yanked opened the door and stared hard at the German laughing on the porch.

"Give it a rest, you bloody git!"

"Can't help it," Gilbert said, stepping into the house without getting permission.

Arthur stared to squeeze the door knob hard until he hard a crack coming from his hand. Francis took his other hand and walked him to the bathroom and left him there to attend to his guest,who was getting restless.

"Where's Tony?" was heard from the German.

* * *

><p>"Antonio is going to be here soon."<p>

Gilbert was sitting on the couch, kicking his feet on the coffee table. The door bell rang again and Francis went to get the last person to come to the visit.

A Spanish man, oblivious looking, came into the room. He smelled of tomatoes. He had chocolate hair color and happy green eyes. He has a slight slouch, because he is laid back and not stressing out on things.

"Hola."

"Yo, Tony!"

They all sat down and started to chat about anything they could think of.

"How's Katrina?"

"She is really good. She is visiting her native island of Maldives." Francis had a dreamy look on his face, leaning on his arm.

"Franny, are you in love?" Antonio asked, smiling at their blonde friend.

"Mein Gott," Gilbert said, holding his head in is hand. "He is in love!"

Francis snapped out of it and started to get annoyed. "Well, I don't see any of you getting chatty with someone of your taste," he answered back.

That shut them up. Antonio was thinking about the little Italian he has back at home. _Lovi! You are too cute!_

_Damn. Wait! I don't care about this shit! _Gilbert thought.

"So what?" Gilbert asked.

Francis shrugged and pointed to their silent friend. "He seems to have someone. You are the only one doesn't."

Gilbert huffed and got up to the kitchen. "Where's your beer?" he called.

"Arthur is not allowed to have beer anymore, so I threw it all away after the last time we took Arthur out with us."

"Gott!"

Gilbert came back in and plopped down on the sofa. In his mind's eye, he saw two big violet eyes and a small face, staring up at him. _Matthew? What are you? _


	3. Found Again

Alfred and Ana were pacing around the living room. Matthew hasn't come back from Kumajiro's place. Alfred was ringing his hands in his shirt, worrying his bottom lip. Ana was thinking about what could happen to her little boy. Matthew was a very curious boy and he can get easily sidetracked; that's how he and Alfred got lost the first time, running into Ana.

"Where is he? I am getting really worried," Alfred stated, sitting down and pulling at his hair.

"Al, honey," Ana said, sitting next to him. "Stop, you're going to get a headache." She took his hands out of his hair.

"But, ma-"

"I know. I'm worried as well, but you have to think straight."

Alfred sighed, hanging his head.

* * *

><p>Matthew was lost. He shouldn't have looked for the sound. He knew that it was going to sidetrack him but he was just curious. I passed that bush a few minutes ago. Matthew tugged the sling closer to his chest, hiding his head. There was so many noises in the forest. Where was he going? Just then he heard voices up ahead. He wanted to see who was talking but he didn't want to get more lost than he already was. But still, I am curious. Al and Mom can wait a few minutes. Matthew ran up to the area that he heard the voices. When he looked up, he saw a very familiar head of silver hair.<p>

"Gilbert?" Matthew walked up to the place where he was the head and noticed that Gilbert was talking Francis and some other person. He heard some rustling to the left and saw a rat sniffing some cheese.

"No, you might get hurt." Matthew turned the rat around aiming the rat's nose away from the trap. "You want the cheese? I could get you the cheese if you want." Matthew eased way to the trap and touched the cheese. Right at that moment, Matthew felt a searing pain going up his arm. The trap had sprung and he was the one trapped instead of the rat. The cheese flew away and landed a few feet away from Matthew position. He whimpered from the pain running through his arm. _It __hurts!_

* * *

><p>Francis, Antonio and Gilbert were talking about many things when Francis heard the rat trap springing. He jumped up and headed outside, leaving the other two confused. They decided to follow him.<p>

The three of them headed to the spot where the trap was and found a tiny person crying, his hand caught in the trap.

"Matthew!" Francis crouched down, releasing the trap and Matthew's hand. The little blonde was holding his injured hand to his chest. Francis scooped him into his hand and brought him inside. "Arthur! We have a new guest!"

"I don't care!"

"His name is Matthew and he is about the size of your hand!"

There was a thumping noise and the sound of feet running down the hallway.

"Master Francis, here is the first aid kit you requested."

"Thank you."

Arthur jumped the last few steps and landed in front of the group. He noticed the first aid kit and started to worry.

"What happened?"

"Matthew got his hand stuck in the rat trap that I laid out for our furry little friend."

"Matthew," Arthur said, taking the blonde into his hand. "I need to see the damage. Let me see."

The blonde let his hand go and squeezed his eyes shut. Gilbert and Antonio were confused more than they were seconds ago, even when Francis was pushing them out of the house. Gilbert felt a light go off in his head and he turned around to see Arthur bandaging the tiny hand.

"But Francis-"

"Out. We must tend to Matthew right away." Francis threw their coats out the door, along with Gilbert and Antonio. "Have fun. We will see each other another time."

The door was closed before the protests continued. Francis walked up to Arthur and helped with the little person. Matthew was flinching from the touches. He was hurt and lost and he wanted to go home.

"Momma," he whispered, covering his mouth with his hand. "I want momma."

"We don't know where you're mother is, but we can take you to her."

Faint head shaking got their attention. Matthew was whimpering and clutching his shirt. Arthur was still bandaging the hand in his palm. A few minutes later, Matthew was bandaged up and sleeping on one of the couch cushions.

"We have to find Alfred," Arthur said. Francis nodded, taking his brother's arm and walked out of the living room. They turned the light off and walked to their rooms. Matthew was left alone to sleep.


	4. The First Spell Cast

A/N: We are drawing to close...maybe one or two more chapters and we're done. I love that so many have alerted my this story...it makes me happy.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Matthew was exploring the house he was in. Everything he saw gave him a sense of curiosity and he wanted to see what it was. On more that one occasion, he pulled an electrical cord out, stopping what Francis was watching or Arthur was cooking. Right now, he's trying to get to the top of the big black box. It has random holes in it and he often saw Arthur toying with it.<p>

_*RING*RING*_

Matthew turned to the doorway of the living room and raced to it. The humans have put some type of barrier to cover it, thus trapping him in the room. He didn't mind but why did they have to do it when he was asleep as well? It freaked him out at night, feeling trapped.

Gilbert came stampeding into the house, a big yellow blob on top of his head. It moved slightly, altering people that it was alive. He walked up to the living room and stopped short.

"Why did you child proof the living room?"

"We have a guest over."

"Okay, where is the guest?"

Francis pointed down, near the bottom of the gate. Matthew stared up, before scampering away. He went back to contemplating on climbing the box.

* * *

><p>"Arthur! Matthew is going near your amp!"<p>

"Get him away! I do not want the same thing to happen twice," Arthur said from the laundry room. "God knows how he got up on the kitchen counter, never mind the fact that he pushed the radio into the sink," Arthur mumbled to himself.

Gilbert watched as the little guy tried to climb the amp. He turned to the kitchen where Francis was heading. He didn't feel the slight flutter of his hair where he put his bird. Nor did he feel when the bird left and landed on the other side of the gate. He did however hear the small chirping of his bird and a little giggle come from the living room. He shrugged his shoulders and continued to the kitchen where he could smell and taste the delicious food he knows is there.

* * *

><p>The bird, who Matthew found out was named Gilbird, came bouncing towards him and landed with a soft thump. The little people have a canny ability to know what animals are saying even when they can't talk. So he listened to the bird tell a tale about its owner. He laughed at one part of the tale. He thought the human was funny. The bird was funny as well.<p>

"Did that really happen, Gilbird?"

_*CHIRP*CHIRP*_

"Oh! Gilbert must have been really embarrassed, then."

_*chirp*chirp*chirp*_

Matthew chuckled. Then he looked up at the box behind him and thought for a second. "You could fly, right?" he asked the bird. The bird nodded his little head and lifted his wings. Gilbird is a canary so that doesn't make him that big of a bird but he can still carry the tiny person up to the top.

Matthew climbed up onto Gilbird, leaning to wrap his arms around the neck in front of him. Gilbird flapped his wings for some air and floated to the top of box. The higher they flew, the more Matthew saw of the room he was in. He could tell it's a big room from the ground but from this high up he saw that it's much bigger than he thought it would be.

They got to the top where there were some things that were big and some that were small. They landed on the top and peered down the side of the box. He smiled and jumped up.

"Let's explore what this is before we get in trouble for being here!"

* * *

><p>Francis and Gilbert were getting the table ready, Gilbert sneaking in bits and pieces off of every plate.<p>

"Francis!" Arthur screamed running into the kitchen, furious green eyes locking onto confused blue ones.

"Oui?"

"I told you to get him away from my amp!"

"Oui? What's the problem?"

"How did he get to the top!"

"…"

Gilbert then noticed that his little bird is missing from his head. He looked around, in search of the canary. Not finding the bird, he jumped up, about to have a panic attack.

"Where's Gilbird?"

_*CHIRP*CHIRP*CHIRP*CHIRP*_

They all stared at each other. They slowly walked to the living room and saw the yellow bird bouncing on the top of the amp. He was moving frantically, pointing with his beak to the side of the amp.

"Wait, where did Matthew go?"

The bird's frantic movements got every one's attention. They all followed the bird's pointing. Matthew was climbing down the side of the amp.

"Matthew, what are you doing?"

The little blonde looked up and waved at the humans. But since he was using both hands, he lost his footing and fell. Everything happened in slow motion; the falling, the screaming, the running and the light. Arthur looked up and saw that he had his wand in his hand and that in the middle of the living room was a blonde of average height, lying down in his back.

"Eh?" Everyone was staring at the blonde, who in turn was staring at the amp, which at the moment was not that big.

* * *

><p>Alfred and Ana looked up when they heard something scream. They didn't know what it was but Alfred had a funny a feeling that it was probably his brother, but that's impossible. Matthew was tiny and no one but the rats can hear him. <em>Mattie, where are you? <em>

"Alfred, you go out and find your brother," Ana said, getting up and fixing a bag that Alfred would take with him.

"Are you sure?"

"Listen, your brother may be in danger and you are the only one that can help him." Ana handed the bag to Alfred and she cupped his chin in her hands. "Please, you have to bring him back. Please bring back my baby, please."

"Okay, ma, I will not fail you."

Off, Alfred went, to find his long lost brother and protect him no matter what.

A/N: When you are done, may you please leave a review, it wold make me very happy and maybe I will update faster? TANK YOU!


	5. Not Again

Late at night, in the middle of the forest, a tiny person was walking. Alfred didn't know why but he was following the scream that he heard before because he thinks it could be Matthew. He hoped that nothing bad happened to his brother.

* * *

><p>Matthew stared out the window, pressing his face closer to the glass.<p>

"Matthew, what are you doing?" Arthur asked, from his position on the couch.

"Looking out the glass," Matthew said, pointing to the window.

"You mean the window?" Matthew nodded. "Okay, but don't press your face to the glass."

Matthew turned around to stare at Arthur. He tilted his head, confused, before he started to giggle. "You're small." He put his had out to measure the height between him and Arthur. Matthew, it would seem, was a tall boy, almost as tall as Francis.

* * *

><p><em>*CRASH*<em>

"Oh, dear." Francis sighed, getting up from the bead.

He walked down the stairs and toward the living room.

"_Yo, Brows. Get hold of yourself."_

_*CHIRP*CHIRP*_

Francis leaned his head away from the little yellow bird that appeared before him out of nowhere. "Hello, Gilbird," Francis said, holding the bird in his hand.

When he entered to living room, Gilbert was holding Arthur back from hurting Matthew. He walked toward the pair in the middle of the room. They stopped struggling, to look at him. He turned to Matthew and checked him over. Even as a human, Matthew still had large purple eyes.

"Gilbert, how did you get in?"

"Door was open."

"Ah." Francis turned around after he told Matthew to go to bed, telling him where the guest room is. Bending down to look Arthur in the eyes he asked. "Why?"

"He called me small."

"Then why did you want to hurt him? He didn't that you are very sensitive about your height."

They didn't notice that Gilbert and his bird sneaked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Matthew was lost. He didn't know about t a human's house so he didn't know where the guest room is.<p>

"Birdie."

Matthew ducked down and let out a yelp. After a few seconds of silence, he looked up and saw that Gilbert and Gilbird were staring at him.

"What's wrong Birdie?"

"You scared me."

"Sorry."

_*chirp*chirp*_

"It's okay."

Gilbert helped him. Matthew turned around and was still very much confused about where to go.

"The guest room is this way," Gilbert said, pulling Matthew along until he they were standing in front of a brown, wooden door. "You open this door and step inside."

"Thank you." Matthew looked at the door and down at his hand. "How do you open the door?"

Gilbert let out a laugh and reached for Matthew's hand. He placed his pale hand over Matthew's and guided it to the shiny metal door knob. "You place your hand here and just turn it lightly until you hear a small click. And then, you just push the door open with your other hand." The door opened to a big room with a four poster bed and light blue walls. In the center of the wall above the bed was a big painting of a garden. Matthew stared at the room and then he felt smaller in the room.

Matthew felt a heat rise in his cheeks. He looked down and noticed that Gilbert's hand was still on his. "Uh, Gilbert, could you, um, let go?"

A blush formed on Gilbert's cheeks, his pale skin making it harder to hide. "Sorry," he mumbled.

_*My, someone is in love* _That thought was not heard by no one but the owner.

* * *

><p>"Now, how did I get here?" Alfred asked, looking around. A rat was wandering, sniffing around.<p>

"Francis!" Alfred looked up and saw Arthur standing next to him. The human didn't notice him, only the rat. "There are still rats in the garden!"

_*THUMP*THUMP*_

"Francis is busy and he sent me," new voice said.

Alfred couldn't see who it was but the voice sounded very familiar. "Okay, but this time do not get your hand stuck in the trap," Arthur added, walking away from the garden.

Alfred followed Arthur into the house, almost tripping over the mountains that are known as steps. _Maybe he knows where Matthew is._

* * *

><p>Arthur entered the house, not seeing the little blonde at his heels.<p>

"Francis, are you sure that Matthew can handle the rats? You know that's how he got hurt."

"Yes, and plus he is our height, how could he get hurt this time?"

A tiny tug at his pant leg made Arthur look down. Before he could utter a word, a scream was heard.

"Matthew!"

_"How could he get hurt this time?" _Arthur mocked Francis as they ran outside, leaving Alfred alone in the middle of the hallway.

Both of them found Matthew holding his hand, a mouse trap attached to his finger. "Sorry, it happened again."

Arthur sighed and gently took the mouse trap off. Matthew held his hand tightly has the throbbing pain went through his whole body. "How did you get hurt this time?"

"The same thing."

Francis held his head in his hands. "Why must you save the rats? They will come back and ruin our plants."

"Master Francis, Master Arthur, there is someone that wants to talk to you."

"Who?"

"I couldn't hear him for he is too small."

The three of them stared at the butler but noticed that something was moving on his head, and it wasn't Gilbird. Matthew forgot the pain in his hand when he saw that the thing moving was his brother. "Alfred!"

"What happened to you Mattie?"

Arthur looked at the small person and got an idea. But he didn't want to say anything for fear of being shot down.

"Put him the living room and make sure that everything is child proofed and he can't leave," Arthur said, rubbing his temples to get rid of the head ache that is forming. "Bloody hell."

* * *

><p>Alfred sat perfectly still while waiting. He stared at everything and anything that he could. And just like his brother, he wants to explore the room he was confined in. He heard voices drifting from the other room and then he saw a curious violet eye peeking at him from the doorway.<p>

"Hello?"

"Alfred, where ate you here?"

"Ma wanted me to get you to come back."

"But I can't, I am not your height anymore."

"But, she worries ya know."

"Yes I do but-"

"_Matthew! I need the water that asked you to boil thirty minutes ago!" _

"Coming!" Matthew turned back to Alfred and shrugged his shoulders. "I have to go."

Alfred stared at the retreating form of his brother while he thought about what he was going to do for the time being.

* * *

><p>Matthew stood off to the side, as far away from Gilbert as possible. <em>What is going on? This has never happened before.<em> Matthew was very confused and stepped even further away from the albino as possible.

"Matthew hand me that container while you're moving."

"Okay." Matthew looked at the table and saw the container that Arthur was talking about. It had a blue liquid in it and it smelled very disgusting, like the way the garbage stinks after a while. "What are you doing?"

"I am going to see Alfred would let me use him for an experiment that would be beneficial for you."

Matthew tilted his head, Gilbird flapping his wings to stay on.

"Why does my bird like you more than me? I am his master." Gilbert walked up to the blonde, who was still small compared to his size.

"Maybe because I can understand him better than you," Matthew answered, feeling trapped between the wall and Gilbert. He had nowhere to run and he wanted to be as far away from this place as possible.

"But, still, he didn't have a problem before," Gilbert said, reaching for the bird and getting bit. "Why would you do that?"

_*CHIRP*CHIRP*CHIRP*_

"You are not supposed to call him that," Matthew said, taking the bird off his head and looking at him.

_*Chirp*Chirp*_

"Even if he is one."

"What are you-"

"Matthew I need you to get me some more water, but this time hurry up," Arthur said, not looking up at him.

"Okay." The bird magically appeared on Gilbert's head and Matthew ran out of the room so fast.

* * *

><p>Gilbert was not pouting. He was frowning; pouting is for little kids and girls.<p>

"Why are pouting?"

"I am not!"

He just has a short temper and no patience for people who can't take a hint.

"Francis, leave him alone," Antonio said, sipping from his drink.

"But-"

"Listen, you are very annoying and sometimes people don't want to have nothing to do with you," a grumpy voice said.

The three of them stared at Arthur, who decided to tag along.

"What are you doing here?"

"I said I wanted to tag along."

In Gilbert's mind, he saw a fire and two people, one tiny and one large sitting in front of the fire. They had confused faces and were awed by the fire.

"Are you sure nothing will happen to the house while we are gone?"

"Yes."

"Eh? What are you guys talking about?" Antonio was confused about what's going.

"Nothing, Tony."

"Okay."

The four of them stayed quiet for a while until they left. They were going head to their houses but Arthur asked to go to a bar and they all agreed only because Arthur can't hold his liquor.

* * *

><p>"MATTHEW!" Alfred screamed, shaking the bars of his makeshift cage.<p>

"Not now, Al."

"But the bird is being mean to me!"

_*chirp*c-chirp*_

Matthew appeared at the doorway to the living room. "Did you make Gilbird cry?"

"He pushed me!"

_*chirp*_

"But why did you break his wing?"

"Because?"

Matthew hung his head. He left to get something from the bathroom, leaving Alfred and Gilbird together. He came back with a big white box and entered the leaving room.

"It's all your fault," Alfred said, sitting in the corner while Matthew worked on the wing.

_*Chirp*chirp*_

"Mattie!"

"He's got a point."

* * *

><p>Arthur and Francis came home late that night. When they stepped into the house, they noticed an air of depression surrounding them. As Arthur wobbled toward the kitchen, Francis went to the living room to check on Alfred. He stopped short when he saw what happened.<p>

"Arthur? Did you leave your bedroom open?"

"Maybe. Why?" Arthur asked, coming back with painkillers and a glass of water. He blinked a few times.

"Because I think that Alfred got into your spells."

Arthur walked up to where Francis was and looked into the living room. In the middle of the room, a small bird, a human and a dog were all sleeping.

"Great." The dog moved around a bit snuggling up to the human, pushing the bird away from them. "Alfred's a dog. Now I need to another one to counter act it."

"They are never leaving, are they?"

"At this rate, let's hope I have some brains not to throw them out."

A/N: This is not my best work. Plus, noticed this, I ended two chapters so far with spells *tilts head* Weird? Review please! They make me very giddy and smiley


	6. Meet the Parents

A/N: I feel like this is a filler chapter nothing big happens, just some unimportant characters.

* * *

><p>Arthur and Francis were getting ready for when their parents come; they made sure that everything was in shape. They also made sure that a certain dog was in the guest room with Matthew.<p>

"Everything is going to be okay," Arthur said, as he finished fixing the living room.

"I know. I'm just worried about the brothers and how they are going to be the whole night," Francis said.

They were just settling into the sofa when the door bell rang. Arthur was getting up when Francis pulled him down.

"We are to never answer the door while our parents are here."

Arthur sat back down, mumbling to himself.

"Arthur, what did we say about mumbling?" a voice said.

"It's not very professional."

Francis and Arthur got up to greet their parents. They felt pressure when their mother stared at all the things they own. Her hard blue eyes stared at the amp that sat innocently in the corner, guitar standing next to it.

"We told you to throw that away," she said, walking up to Arthur. She towered over him.

"What if I don't want to?" _I own it, not you so you can't tell what to do! _

She turned around and walked to the other side of the room and stared out the window. "There are rats in the garden."

"I tried to kill them, but they won't die," Francis said, crossing to stand by his mother side.

"Why doesn't Arthur try to get rid of them?"

Arthur then turned and walked out of the room, getting as far away from them as possible. Climbing the stairs, he walked up to the closed guest room and knocked three times. The sound of padded feet was heard through the door. They stopped when an object ran straight into the door.

* * *

><p>"Alfred, don't run."<p>

_*RUFF*RUFF*_

Matthew sighed and got up. As he walked to the door, Alfred was getting up from the floor and shaking his head, his floppy ears swinging around his head.

"What's wrong?" Matthew asked, looking at the British standing in the doorway.

"I hate French people."

Alfred, who got turned into a shaggy blonde haired dog, jumped between them while they talked.

"Why?'

A jump.

"Because Francis' parents are really annoying and oppressive."

A jump.

"What are they-"

"They want me to throw my amp and guitar away."

Two jumps.

"Alfred!"

A small whimper and Alfred went to go sit in the corner.

"Don't be like that, Al," Matthew said, walking over to the sullen dog.

The dog turned his head and pulled his tail in between his legs.

_*They are so mean*_

* * *

><p>"Where did Arthur go?"<p>

"Upstairs," Francis said, clenching his hands. "Please, mother, can you put that down. Arthur wouldn't like you touching that."

His mother had in her hand the red and black guitar and was trying to disconnect it from the amp. "I don't care," she said, breaking the cord that attached the amp to the instrument. "He is a punk and I hate punks."

"Well, you hate men who switch girlfriends every week and I'm like that."

"But sweetie, you're my son, he isn't."

Footsteps could be heard from the hall. Arthur's head popped in. In his hand, he had the phone and everyone heard a tiny girl voice on the other side. "It's for you."

"Oui?" Francis asked. Arthur nodded and handed the phone to him and headed back upstairs.

"_Franny!"_

"Katrina, how are doing?"

"_I'm doing fine. Maldives is doing great."_

"When are you returning?"

_"Maybe next week. Hope to see you soon."_

"Me too. Bye." He hung up and turned back to his parents but they were nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p>Matthew and Alfred were sitting at the foot of the bed while Arthur ranted about how he hated his parents.<p>

"...And then they locked me in my room until I have cleaned up because it is not very professional to wear jeans and sneakers to a dinner party. But then Francis wore jeans and sneakers to the dinner party and they didn't lock him up..."

"Arthur, who is that blonde?"

Arthur turned around to face his parents.

"My friend."

"We don't approve, we never met him or his parents. For all we know, he could be a druggie."

Matthew felt heat rise into his face and Alfred started growling. This is going to be a long week for everyone.

A/N: As always, reviews make me happy and I will update sooner.


	7. Bye, Bye, Village

A/N: I really felt like crying when writing this chapter, I don't know why. Anyway, this has some sad moments, so on with the chapter.

* * *

><p>Ana was worried, thinking about what happened to her boys. She didn't want to think about it but it was in the back of her mind. Just then voices appeared behind her door. A few knocks and someone came bursting in. A few villagers came rushing in, talking about some disturbance at the entrance to the village. Ana ran to where the others were pointing and saw the disturbance that the villagers were talking about.<p>

A huge shaggy dog was sitting in the entrance of the village, thumping his tail on the ground. The dust on the ground was collecting in the air by the thumping tail.

_*RUFF*RUFF*_

"Alfred?"

The dog nodded and got up on all fours. Something about the way the dog was looked strange to Ana.

"Is that a leash?"

The dog stopped all movement. He felt something around his neck, a light fluttering movement when he moved his bead.

_*ruff*ruff*_

"Why?"

"ALFRED!"

A loud thumping sound came from behind the dog. A blonde human popped his head into the brushes. Violet eyes widened when they saw the tiny people surrounding the dog.

"Uh, hello?"

"Matthew?" Ana walked up to the human. "How?"

"Well, it was an accident," Matthew said.

* * *

><p>All the tinies have circled the human and dog, getting ready to listen to what they had to say.<p>

"I kinda ran into a rat in the human garden. Then my hand got trapped in the mouse trap and then the humans took me in-"

"Did they hurt you?" Ana asked, wringing her hands in front of her body.

"No. And then they helped me recover and then I was very curious so I climbed this big black box, and fell from the side. Then Arthur, one of the humans that helped me, did this kind of magic spell, and here I am."

Ana held her head in her hands. Arthur, why does that name sound familiar?

"Sweetie, how does this Arthur look like?"

"He isn't very tall, blonde hair, green eyes, very grumpy and then he has bushy eyebrows, but hey aren't that bad. And he has a British accent." Ana knew who that was. Memories of young blonde boy came rushing back to her, the smiling green eyes and then sweet laughter.

_*"Ana!" a small voice called out. "Look what I could do!"_

_The tiny human showed off his new wand and waved it around, causing sparkles to come from it. Just then, two small figures popped out of the boy's pants. They didn't have anything good about them. They didn't have features, they were plain figures._

"_Oh, boo," the little boy said, sagging to the ground. "Didn't get to do it."_

"_What were trying to do, Artie?"_

"_I was trying to make the sparkles very big but they only got shiny," Artie said, rubbing his tiny fist into his eyes._

"_What do you have in your pocket?"_

"_There are something that my parents gave me, they said something about making life or something. The only thing that I could make with this is tiny people, because they were, at first, big silver blobs, and I was playing with them and they became little people, but with no eyes or ears or mouth..." on and on, little Artie spoke. Ana just stood there, smiling, listening.* _

"And how Alfred get turned into a dog?" Ana asked, turning her attention on the shaggy dog sitting next to the human. The dog turned his attention when he heard his name.

"He got into some containers in Arthur's room," Matthew said, staring at the dog.

Alfred whimpered and put on his puppy eyes.

"Aww, sweetie, don't be like that," Ana said. "It's not your fault."

"Mom, we have to go," Matthew said, getting up from the tiny circle.

"Wait! I want you to give Arthur something." Ana turned around and ran back into the village, heading towards the well in the middle of the town. Coming back, she had something in her hand, a piece of cloth and some fur, green. "When you give this to him, give him some space." Ana handed her son the cloth and fur, stepping back and smiling slightly.

"But mom-"

"When you come back, I hope you stay as a human," Ana said. "It's better that way," she added, when she saw the sadness in Matthew's eyes, mirrored by Alfred. "Trust me."

The dog walked up to the tiny person, bending down to touch his nose to the ground. Ana kissed the fur slightly, wrinkling it in her small hand. Matthew crouched down, putting his hand, finger out. Ana kissed the finger and backed away.

"Bye, mom."

_*Ruff*Ruff*_

* * *

><p>Francis looked out the window, sighing as their parents kept on talking about this girl they thought would perfect for him.<p>

Arthur was out in the garden, worrying his lower lip. There were something about the silence that was hard to deal with. When Matthew and Alfred ran down the stairs, Arthur came down arguing with his parents. Then Matthew took the leash and left the house with Alfred at his heels. Ever since then, Arthur was in the garden.

"...She is very funny and she's an aristocrat..."

Francis sighed, rubbing his temple. Just then Arthur came in with something in his hands.

"Arthur, what do you have in your hands? Throw it away!" their mother said.

"Don't you ever tell me to throw this away," Arthur said, holding the items to his chest. "If you ever tell me that again, I am kicking you out. You are not my real parents; I don't care."

Francis got up and headed for Arthur. "What do you have in your hand?" he asked softly.

Arthur stared up at him and then looked at his hands. He opened them up, a piece of cloth sitting lightly on the palm of his hand and green fur sitting on the cloth. "They're something from my childhood, something that I forgot about until Matthew came back from the forest," Arthur answered quietly.

"Throw them away!"

Francis narrowed his eyes and turned around. "GET OUT!" he screamed. "You are really upsetting Arthur."

The parents left, saying they were going to be back and that Arthur better not be in the house the next time.

Arthur was still standing in the middle of the hallway, a small smile on his face. "Ana," he whispered, remembering his childhood friend. Then something hit him. He turned slightly to the right where Matthew and Alfred were standing. He focused more on Matthew and saw something that he didn't realize before Matthew looked familiar.

Francis took Arthur's hand and led him away from the two. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I know how to change Alfred back to a human," Arthur said. "I know how to change him BACK!"

Arthur ran up the stairs leaving the three occupants confused.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Arthur came down looking tired and grumpy.<p>

Matthew and Francis were setting the table, Alfred running in between their legs. They all stopped when Arthur entered the room, holding a glass in his hands. They watched as he went walked closer to the makeshift water bowl they left out for Alfred.

"Hope this works," Arthur said, dumping the strange green liquid in the bowl. "We have to wait over night to see the effects."

* * *

><p>The whole night after dinner Alfred was tossing and turned in the living room, having pains in his lower stomach. He didn't get any sleep that night.<p>

Matthew, Francis and Arthur walked down the stairs, still a bit groggily from just waking up. As they made their way to the kitchen, they heard pots and pans sounding in the room. Matthew listened closely; he heard a few curses and the water run.

"You guys!" a voice sounded from the kitchen. "I made breakfast!"

A blonde came running out of the room, holding a pan in his hand, blue eyes shining happily. A pair of sweats ran low on his hips, the shirt he wore wrinkly and light green.

"Oh and by the way, Arthur, it worked," Alfred said, grinning a megawatt smile at the group of stunned blondes.

A/N: As always, reviews are welcome and they make me update a tad bit faster ^.^ .


	8. Epilogue

A/N: LAST CHAPTER! I don't think it ended the way I want it to but this the last chapter, that's for sure. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Both Alfred and Matthew were seated at on the bed in their shared room. They were talking quietly about what they were doing. They listened to what their mother, Ana, said. They really liked being with Arthur and Francis, liked seeing the friends that they made and the things that they learned.<p>

Just then Gilbird came flying in, followed by a less than happy Gilbert.

_*CHIRP*CHIRP*_

"Hi, Gil," Matthew said.

"Hey, Mattie."

"Not you," Matthew said, flatly.

Gilbert glared the bird sitting in the palm of Matthew hand.

Alfred was feeling something strange right now. He didn't like the tension. Matthew was never this cold to anyone before. He was kind and happy.

"Uh, I gotta go," he said, getting up and walked to the door slowly. Neither of them heard him or noticed him leave. "Bye!" He raced out the door and down the steps.

Matthew was not going to back down because if he did then Gilbert would talk to him. So he kept an indifferent face on, while stroking Gilbird's fur. There was something about the way Gilbert stood put little butterflies in his stomach.

"Are you going to give me back my bird?"

"I am not keeping your bird hostage."

Gilbert gave into the staring contest. He turned around and headed for the door, only looking back once to look at the bird.

"Traitor," he grumbled.

* * *

><p>Arthur stood in the hallway, staring at his reflection. <em>What's going on? Why do I feel this way? <em>He realized that something was wrong when he felt tingly when running into Alfred. The brothers have been living in this house for two weeks and everything that Arthur and Francis knew changed.

"Where is he!"

Arthur sighed when he heard the voice from the other side of the door. Walking to the door, he looked through the peep hole and saw a young girl standing there. Her dark brown hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail, her eyes gleaming with happiness and a nice brown color. Her cheeks were a healthy color from being out in the sun.

"Hello!" she said, bouncing on the balls of her feet, laughing a nice happy laugh. "Francis!"

Arthur stepped and opened the door. "Hello, Katrina," he said, letting in the girl. She came in heaving her bags of stuff into the house.

"My darling," Francis said, coming in from the kitchen when heard her name.

"Francis!" She ran into his arms and pulled back laughing. "I'm really happy to be back. And my parents really want to meet you, but we'll leave that for another day."

"Right," he said, almost crushing the poor girl in his arms. "I'm really happy to see you as well."

Arthur stood there, not knowing what to do. Just then Alfred came down, only wearing a pair of shorts and no shirt. Arthur felt heat rise into his cheeks, turning to the bags that were thrown around the hallway

"Hey," Alfred said, walking up to him. "Whatcha doing?" he asked, rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Nothing," Arthur answered, feeling the tingly feeling come back and settle in his body. He felt warm and cold at the same time.

"Who's the girl?"

"My girlfriend," Francis said, turning Katrina around to face Alfred.

"My name is Katrina," the girl said, giving a friendly smile.

"Alfred," Alfred said, giving an even friendlier smile to outshine the girl's.

As they all settled down, after Alfred went to get a shirt, Katrina started to talk about the things that were happening with her family and country.

"My family is really nice and you'll be happy there once you visit. The people of Maldives are really friendly and when they see tourist step onto the island the chef would give them a coconut drink. It's really pretty and peaceful. But there is nothing that I miss more than the hustle and bustle of American life," Katrina said, showing off pictured of her family and the islands to Alfred.

"Wow, that's really pretty," Alfred said.

A thumping sound came from the stairs and in came Gilbert, red in the face and without his tiny bird.

"Matthew is really getting annoying." He sat down next to Francis. "I try to get him to like me but still, he's indifferent as ever."

"You like my brother?"

"Yea?"

"That's why he's been acting that way!" Alfred said. "I'll be right back!" He ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Why does he try so hard?" Matthew asked, staring at the ceiling.<p>

_*Chirp*Chirp*_

"Yea, but he just doesn't know how to talk to people like me," he said. He turned his head, his wavy blonde hair falling into his eyes. "It's so hard."

"Mattie?"

"Hey, Al," Matthew said, tilting his head to the door.

"We need to talk." The door was closed but not without the bird being thrown out.

_*Well, that was rude*_

* * *

><p>Gilbert was still seated in the living room when his bird landed on his nose.<p>

"Oh. You came back to me?"

_*Chirp*Chirp*_

"Gilbert?"

"Yes, Francis," he answered back.

"Where did Alfred go?"

"To talk to Matt."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"No," Matthew said. "I will not do it."<p>

"But-"

"No means no, Al." Matthew got up from the bed to pace around on the room. "He doesn't know how to act."

"Yea, but he can learn," Alfred said, trying to persuade his brother on giving Gilbert a chance.

Matthew doesn't like people who act the way Gilbert acts. "People like that never learn."

"Sure they can!"

Alfred really wants to help Matthew find peace with the person he likes. Matthew has never been in love or even liked anyone before.

"Al, just stop." Matthew looked like he wants to cry, feeling tears prick his eyes. "I-i don't wanna."

"Mattie?" Alfred got up and walked to where Matthew stopped, holding his arms out. "Don't cry."

Matthew fell into his brother's arms, letting the tears fall out. His whole body trembled with the force of his tears. He doesn't know why he started to cry but he just felt like crying for something that never could happen. Sometimes people do crazy things for the ones they love. Matthew doesn't love Gilbert, just as Arthur doesn't like Alfred. Matthew couldn't explain why his heart beat wildly in his chest whenever Gilbert was in the room, he doesn't like to feel heat in his cheeks, making him look like a girl. He would never say that he stutters whenever Gilbert's name is mentioned. Matthew can't count how many times he almost tripped when the albino is near him.

"Matthew, I'll stop annoying you, if you stop crying," Alfred said, running his fingers through his brother's hair.

"Okay." Matthew's voice was not above a whisper, little hiccupy sounds coming out.

"Good." Alfred led Matthew to the bed and laid him down. "Now rest. I'll be back."

Alfred left closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Arthur was seated in the kitchen watching his brother cook something.<p>

"Hey guys!"

Arthur stood up and turned to walk out the door, shaking his head from side to side. He heard someone say, "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing."

Arthur found himself walking through the woods and down several paths and walkways, the greenery biting his skin. He didn't know where he was going but he wanted to get as far away from his house as possible. His heart wouldn't stop beating, his hands won't stop shaking and he closed his eyes to keep the tears from spilling.

_*"Artie! How are you doing?"_

"_My parents say I can't come here anymore," little Artie said, putting his tiny hands on his cheeks. _

"_Why?"_

"_B-because they want to move away from this place," Artie said, landing on his knees in front of the little person. _

"_Well, if they want to move," Ana began. "You have to-"_

"_I don't wanna!" Artie banged his hands on the ground and started crying. _

"_..."_

_Artie's face looked like a big red blob, wet and warm and puffy. Ana wanted to comfort him but he wasn't here right now. He was still crying and wailing. Ana was confused about what to do. _

"_Artie?"_

_Artie looked up to stare at Ana though bleary eyes. "Imma miss you, Ana," Artie said. He got up and almost ran through the bushes, tripping over the green rabbit that always followed him around. His little shirt got caught on the branch in the bushes. _

"_Artie!" Ana tried to catch up to the human but she was small and she couldn't catch him if she tried.*_

Arthur found himself in front of some bushes. Moving them around, he found a little entrance and tiny people walking around the entrance. He stared hard at the people, each looking familiar.

"Artie?"

Arthur looked down and a tiny female, with rainbow colored eyes.

"Ana?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Gil?"<p>

Gilbert looked up and saw Matthew standing in the doorway. "Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What?" All Gilbert heard was some mumbling and then a squeak. "Can you speak up?" He got up and stood closer to the blonde.

"Do you, um, want..."

"Matt, what is it?"

"You wanna go on a date!"

"..."

"Bye!"

Gilbert blinked and in the next second Matthew was gone from his sight.

"You really blew it," Alfred said, coming in.

"What about you?"

"I know how to tone it down, besides you have to listen what the people around you say," Alfred said. "In my case, Arthur just doesn't know how to express his feelings and I am letting him cool down."

"But-"

"Not the same trust me. You are not being kind to my bro, he needs space."

_*Chirp*Chirp*_

"Gilbird agrees with me," Alfred added.

"What are you saying?" Gilbert asked his little bird.

"Many things that I and Matthew know, and he still likes you. Man that is a good catch," Alfred said, grinning up at Gilbert.

Gilbert was about to pull his hair out of his scalp. He was so frustrated about all this.

* * *

><p>Arthur and Ana were seated in front of the village trying to catch up on the times that they had lost while Arthur was away.<p>

"I am just so happy to see you again, Artie," Ana was saying.

"People don't call me Artie anymore," Arthur said, smiling.

"Well, I am special, so I get to call you Artie."

"I have out grown that name."

"You haven't outgrown those eyebrows," Ana said. "That's for sure."

"I feel offended."

"Oh, don't be."

Just then a green rabbit came out of the bushes.

"Oh, my god." Ana stood up. "I thought you got lost!"

"_Why would I get lost, Ana?"_

"Because, you weren't in the place that I left you years ago."

"_I am good at hiding."_ The green rabbit hopped up to Arthur. Getting on its hind legs, the rabbit patted Arthur's knees. _"How have you been Artie?'_

"No one calls me that!"

"_But I wanna call you that,"_ the rabbit said, ears hanging loosely to the sides of its head.

"Fine," Arthur said, dropping his head into his hands.

_"Yah!"_

Arthur just sat there as Ana and the rabbit talked about what they were up to while Arthur was away from them. And Arthur was, in turn, telling them what he has been up to, including the two new guests that he has. Ana shifted from what she was talking about to what these new guests were like and if they were well behaved.

* * *

><p>Alfred and Matthew sat in the living room, waiting for Francis to stop pacing.<p>

"Uh, you're blocking the t.v," Alfred said. He just learned what everything was and he was using their names all the time, even in his sleep.

"Where is he?"

"He could be in the forest," Matthew said.

"Yea, but where in the forest?"

Just as he said this the front door opened and Arthur walked in.

"Where have you been?"

"..."

"Answer!"

"I was in the forest," Arthur answered.

"Tell me when you want to disappear for awhile so you won't get me so worried," Francis said, almost hugging his brother close to him.

That's how everything was from now on. Arthur would disappear, not telling anyone where he would go, Matthew and Gilbert running circles around each other and Alfred taking things in stride, peacefully watching the surroundings in the home and outside the home.

THE END!

* * *

><p>AN: That's all folks! Reviews are very happy making. Bye! Hope to see you guys soon! _*review*_


End file.
